Implantable pacemakers and cardioverter defibrillators (ICDs) are available for delivering electrical stimulation therapies to a patient's heart, such as bradycardia pacing, cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT), anti-tachycardia pacing and cardioversion/defibrillation shocks. Medical device technology advancement has led toward smaller and smaller implantable devices. Recently, leadless intracardiac pacemakers have been introduced which can be implanted directly in a heart chamber. Elimination of transvenous, intracardiac leads has several advantages. For example, complications due to infection associated with a lead extending from a subcutaneous pacemaker pocket transvenously into the heart can be eliminated. Other complications such as “twiddler's syndrome”, lead fracture or poor connection of the lead to the pacemaker are eliminated in the use of a leadless, intracardiac pacemaker.
New challenges arise, however, in controlling intracardiac pacemaker to deliver pacing pulses in synchrony with paced or sensed events occurring in other heart chambers. Cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT) is an example of a pacing therapy that includes delivering pacing pulses in a heart chamber at a predetermined time interval after a sensed or paced event in another heart chamber. CRT is a treatment for heart failure patients in whom one or more heart chambers are electrically paced to restore or improve heart chamber synchrony. Improved heart chamber'synchrony is expected to alleviate symptoms of heart failure. Achieving a positive clinical benefit from CRT, however, may be dependent on several therapy control parameters, such as the timing intervals used to control pacing pulse delivery, e.g., an atrio-ventricular (AV) interval and/or an inter-ventricular (VV) interval. The AV interval controls the timing of ventricular pacing pulses relative to a preceding atrial depolarization, intrinsic or paced. The VV interval controls the timing of a pacing pulse in one ventricle relative to a paced or intrinsic sensed event in the other ventricle. Pacing may be delivered in the right ventricle (RV) and/or the left ventricle (LV) to restore ventricular synchrony.
Cardiac resynchronization utilizing cardiac pacing therapy and cardiac pacing devices operate by either delivering pacing stimulus to both ventricles or to one ventricle with the desired result of a more or less simultaneous mechanical contraction and ejection of blood from the ventricles. Ideally, each pacing pulse stimulus delivered to a ventricle evokes a response from the ventricle. In order to ensure the desired evoked response takes place, it is desirable to time the delivery of the ventricular pacing therapy so as to be delivered at a point in time subsequent to a P-wave, resulting in the delivery of the ventricular pacing coinciding with the occurrence of an R-wave of the cardiac cycle of the patient. As a result, the ability to sense P-waves is an important factor in determining timing of the ventricular pacing therapy for cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). Furthermore, when either a subcutaneous device or far-field signals are utilized, the R-waves and T-waves of the cardiac cycle are often either only slightly larger or of comparable magnitudes as P-waves, making distinguishing P-waves from R-waves and T-waves even more difficult. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method of distinguishing P-waves of a cardiac cycle for timing of delivery of ventricular pacing during CRT therapy.